Caesars Legion
'''Caesar´s Legion' ist eine imperialistische Organisation, geführt vom charismatisch, gerissenem Caesar. Die Legionäre sind eine gut organisierte, chauvinistische Kampftruppe, die vorallem östlich des Grand Canyon und Arizona operieren. Das typische Banner ist ein goldener Stier auf rotem Grund, welches abgeleitet wurde von Cäsars 10. Standarten Legion. Herkunft Der Junge, später bekannt als Caesar, wurde 2226 geboren. Seine Familie lebte in der Nähe des Boneyard. thumb|Caesar's Geburtsort BoneyardAls er 2 Jahre alt war, wurde sein Vater von Raidern getötet. Dies zwang ihn und seine Mutter zur Flucht. 2231 fanden sie das Heiligtum der Anhänger der Apokalypse, die den intelligenten Jungen gerne aufnahmen. Er erhielt eine kostenlose Ausbildung von den Anhängern und wurde ein vollwertiges Mitglied, ein spezialisierter Schreibgelehrter in Anthropologie und Linguistik. 2246, im Alter von 20 Jahren, wurden er und Calhoun, ein anderer Anhänger, nach Osten geschickt, um stammesspezifische Dialekte zu studieren (im Nachhinein sah Ceasar dies als reine Zeitverschwendung an). Er wurde angewiesen sich mit einem Mormonen Missionar namens Joshua Graham zu treffen. Sie reisten mit einer neunköpfigen Expedition in ein Gebiet, welches früher als Arizona bekannt war. Bei dieser Expedition entdeckten sie auch einige antike Bücher über Rom. Während er schon zuvor einige grundlegene Fakten über die Antike wusste, warfen diese Bücher neues Licht auf einige Details. Er laß zuerst "Die Geschichte vom Verfall und Untergang des Römischen Reiches" und dann Julius Caesar's eigenes Tagebuch, das persönliche Notizen seiner militärischen Eroberungen enthielt. Ceasars Leben veränderte sich nach der Lektüre und sie stellte den Ausgangspunkt für seinen großen Plan dar. Er beabsichtigte, das Tagebuch als Vorlage zu verwenden und mit den Stämmen eine Armee nach römischem Vorbild aufzustellen, um so wie sein großes Vorbild Julius Caesar zum Feldherr und Imperator über ein Großreich aufzusteigen. Er ging korrekterweise davon aus, dass die ungebildeten Stämme nicht wissen konnten, dass er nicht der echte Caesar ist und sein angestrebtes Rom lediglich eine Kopie einer längst vergangenen Zivilisation sein würde. Auferstehen der Kraft Irgendwann 2247, wurden Calhoun, Graham und der junge Caesar wegen Lösegeld vom Stamm der Schwarzfüße gefangen genommen. Zu dieser Zeit war der Stamm mit sieben weiteren Stämmen im Krieg, ein Krieg den sie unweigerlich zu verlieren drohten. Gegen den Willen der Gefährten, weihte Caesar den Stamm in die Kunst der Kriegsführung ein, nachdem er Zeuge ihres Mangelns an Wissen wurde. Er zeigte ihnen wie man Geschütze reinigt und wartet, wie man mit kleinen Einheiten operiert, den eigenen Sprengstoff herstellt und wie man seinem schwächsten Gegner einen Erstschlag verpasst. Er beeindruckte sie so schnell, das sie ihm zum Anführer machten. Schon bald setzte er das Konzept des totalen Krieges bei allen Stämmen um ihn herum ein. Das Konzept des totalen Krieges war eine ganz neue und erschreckende Facette seiner Strategie und formte den Kern der Legionstaktik. Sie besiegten ihre schwächsten Gegner, die Raiders, zuerst und versklavten viele der Wehrfähigen Überlebenden, die Frauen und Kinder ließ Caesar töten und zu Leichenhaufen auftürmen. Den nächsten Stamm, den sie konfrontierten, waren die Kaibabs. Schließlich waren alle sieben Stämme vernichtet oder in die Legion eingegliedert. Überraschenderweise hatte Joshua Graham beschlossen, Caesers rechte Hand zu werden. Er wurde dann als Legat Malpais bekannt. Während Calhoun zu den Anhängern zurück geschickt wurde, um sie zu infomieren, was er getan hatte, wurden die anderen sechs Expiditionsmitglieder auf Befehl des selbsternannten Kaisers ermordet. Caesar formte seine Legion aus den Stämmen, die er entweder erobert hatte oder die sich ergaben, damit sie nicht vernichtet werden. Er wählte das Konzept des Römischen Reiches für den Aufbau seiner Legion. Ideologisch gesehen, war das Römische Reich auch entsprechend für ihn und seinen Fähigkeiten, um sich einzuverleiben was er erobert hatte. Die vernichtung der Stammesidentitäten, waren längerfristig deren Strategie der Vereinigung. Er beabsichtigte, ihre individuellen Identitäten auszulöschen und sie durch eine einzige Monolitische Kultur - der Legion - zu ersetzen. Ab 2250, ernannte sich Caesar selbst zum Sohn des Mars, des Römischen Gottes des Krieges und gründete fünf Jahre später seine erste Hauptstadt in den Ruinen von Flagstaff. Zusammen mit dem Legaten Malpais, nutzte er die Machtbasis, um noch mehr Stämme in der Region, der Legion einzuverleiben. Seit Jahrzehnten, kämpften sie und saugten weniger bedeutende Stämme auf, löschten Stammesidentitäten aus und gestalteten eine massive, fanatische und loyale Armee, die in Caesar's Augen die Vorstellung einer perfekten post apokalyptischen Gesellschaft verkörperte. Ab 2274, hatte er die meisten Stämme im nördlichen Arizona, dem westlichen New Mexico, dem südlichen Colorado und des südwestlichen Utahs erobert und wurde bekannt, als der Eroberer der 86 Stämme. Sie hatten nie eine größere Niederlage, bis zur Konfrontation mit der RNK. Der Krieg mit der RNK Die Republik hatte die zweifelhafte Ehre, von Caesar als würdiger Gegner anerkannt zu werden. Er sieht seine Kampagne gegen die RNK, ähnlich wie die seines Namensvettern Julius Cäsar, der schließlich die Macht ergriff nach der Überquerung des Flusses Rubicon und der Eroberung Roms. Er übernahm die Kontrolle der Republik, nach Jahren des Krieges gegen die Stämme von Gallien, mehr als 2000 Jahre zuvor. Nach erfolgreicher Zerstörung, einer der wichtigsten Festungen der RNK, Fort Aradesh, marschierten die Legionstruppen unter dem Befehl von Legat Malpais gegen die Garnison der RNK am Hooverdamm, in einem Versuch den strategischen Posten und die Flussüberquerung einzunehmen. Dies wurde bekannt als erste Schlacht am Hooverdamm, wo Legat Graham zunächst die Oberhand gewann. Graham konnte die RNK Verteidiger zurückdrängen und seine Truppen den Hooverdamm überqueren lassen. Mitglieder des 1. Aufklärungsbattalions und RNK Ranger führten einen taktischen Rückzug nach westen über dem Damm nach Boulder City aus und töteten dabei, dank ihrer Fähigkeiten und ihrer Treffsicherheit, die Offiziere der Legion (vorallem Centurions und Decani). Graham war nicht in der Lage, seine Strategien im Kampf anzupassen und entschied sich die Legionäre weiter gegen die Ranger vorrücken zu lassen. Er wusste nicht das Boulder City und entlang der Rückzugslinie, alles mit Sprengstoff versehen war und gerieten so in eine Falle. Als die Sreitkräfte in die Stadt einzogen, detonierte der Sprengstoff und die RNK fügte der Legion schwere Verluste zu und lähmte ihre Offensive. Die RNK führte dann einen Gegenangriff aus und drängte die Legion zurück, die nach osten über den Hooverdamm flüchten musste. Caesar wa sehr verärgert, wegen dem scheitern des Legaten und statuierte ein Exempel an ihm. Die Prätorianer Garde übergossen Legat Malpais mit Pech, steckten ihn in Brand und warfen ihn in den Grand Canyon. Ab 2281, hatte Caesar seine Macht im Westen wieder hergestellt und griff langsam nach der Stadt New Vegas. Sie setzten ihre Streitigkeiten mit der RNK über alle Regionen fort und zerstörten mehrere RNK Basen (wie Ranger Station Charlie und Camp Searchlight) und schufen so Unbehagen unter den übrigen Basen. Gesellschaft Caesar ahmte die Werte und Strukturen der kaiserlich Römischen Legion nach, weil er erkannte das es eine gute Arbeitsvorlage war für eine gleichwertige Gesellschaft für die Herausforderungen eine post apokalyptischen Welt. Er wollte einen Bruch der Menschheit verhindern und ein Zeitalter der Stabilität schaffen. In den Worten des Gründers, ist die Legion eine nationalistische, imperialistische, totalitäre und homogene Kultur, die jeder in sich aufnimmt bis zur Unkenntlichmachung ihrer bisherigen Identität. Oft bedeutet dies, das ein primitiver Stamm, auf Kosten ihrer Kultur, sich selber gehoben und zivilisiert wiederfinden. Stammesidentitäten sind zerstört, Familien auseinandergebrochen und Inzucht zwischen den Stämmen wird benutzt, um alte Loyalitäten zu zerstören und zum wiederherstellen neuer gesunder für den Zweck der Legion. Fast alle Männer, die körperlich dazu in der Lage sind, müssen in Caesar's Armee dienen. Anders als die meisten Nachkriegsgesellschaften, (wie die RNK wo Frauen und Männer gleichgestellt sind), behandelt Caesar Frauen nur als eine Art Zuchttiere, außer denen die die Ehre erteilt wird für ihn als Priesterinnen zu dienen, dessen Pflicht es unteranderem ist, die Eltern ihre Kinder zuentreißen und sie zu neuen Mitgliedern der Legion zumachen. Caesar gilt als ultimativer Führer sowohl auch als des Gottes (in seinem Fall Mars, römischer Gott des Kriege) Auserwählter. Er kommandiert das Militär mit hilfe des neuen Legaten Lanius. Die Kultur lehnt alles ab, was es als Schwäche wahrnimmt, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch. Er verbietet Schmerzmittel und die Wissenschaftliche Medizin ist weitgehend unbekannt. Wenn jemand geschwächt durch eine Krankheit oder Verletzung ist, ist ihr Tod fällig, was die Legion als ganzes verbessert. Inkompetenz und Feigheit zählt als Schwäche und wird hart bestraft. Bestrafung durch Tod oder Körperverletzung ist die am häufigsten gewählte Option. Kannibalismus wird ohne weiteres akzeptiert und wird von einigen hohen Offizieren praktiziert. Struktur Die Gesellschaft der Legion ist weitestgehend hierarisch aufgebaut. Frisch gefangene Menschen werden "Eingefangene" genannt und gelten als die niedrigsten der niedrigen. Ihr einziges Recht ist es als Sklave getestet zu werden. Genügen sie nicht den Anforderungen, werden sie getötet. Sklaven sind eine Stufe höher als "Eingefangene" und bestehen aus gefangenen Menschen, die untauglich waren, den Dienst in Caesar's Armee zu verrichten. Sie sollen an die Tugenden eines Sklaven festhalten (Honestas, Industria, Prudentia - Ehre, Fleiß und Klugheit) und folgen des Meister's Anweisungen ohne fragen zu stellen. Sie bekommen einen neuen Namen und tragen Lumpen, über deren Brust ein rotes X aufgemalt ist. Kinder von Sklaven werden ihren Eltern nach der Geburt weggenommen und in die Obhut der Priesterinnen gegeben, wo sie im Einklang von Caesar's Lehre, erzogen werden. Körperlich gesunde Männer werden ausgewählt, um als Legionäre zu dienen. Legionäre sind die Hauptstreitmacht der Legion und bilden den größten Teil der Gesellshaft. Von Legionären wird erwartet, das sie die hohen Römischen Werte demonstrieren. Die Grundlage für eine Beförderung auf einen höheren Dienstgrad, bilden die Verdienste - wenn sich ein Legionär im Kampf beweist, wird er gefördert. Währung Wie das Römische Währungssystem, benutzt Caesar's Legion zwei alte Währungen wie zur Zeit des alten Roms. Diese werden von der Legion in Form von Gold und Silber Münzen geprägt und jede Münze zeigt das Profil des Caesar's. Trotz der schlechten Beziehungen Caesar's mit den anderen Fraktionen in New Vegas, wird die Währung der Legion als Zahlungsmittel im Mojave Ödland akzeptiert, aufgrund des hohen Handels und der Sicherheit der Handelskarawanen auf seinem Gebiet.right|200px|Denar Der Denar (Silber) zeigt das Portrait des jungen Caesar auf der Vorderseite und Caesar, Joshua und Graham auf der Rückseite. Die Inschriften sind in lateinischer Sprache: "Caesar Diktator" bedeutet "Diktator Caesar" auf der Vorderseite und "Magnum Chasma" - "Großer Riss" (bezogen auf den Grand Canyon) auf der Rückseite. Die Symbolik ist einfach - der Denar erinnert Ceasar an die Reise zum Grand Canyon und die ersten Siege als Diktator der Stämme. right|200px|Aureus Der Aureus (Gold) zeigt das Portrait des älteren Ceasar auf der einen Seite und das Symbol der 10. Legion (der Stier) auf der anderen. Auf der Vorderseite steht "Aeternit Imperi" - "Der Ewigkeit des Reiches (gewidmet)" und auf der Rückseite "Pax per Bellum" - "Frieden durch Krieg". Militär Caesar's Legion verwendet keine formellen Dienstgrade für seine Armee, es ist eine auf Erfahrung basierende Militärische Hierarchie, welche auf militärische Dienstgrade des damaligen Römischen Reiches beruhen. Der gesamte militärische Legionsarm wird von einem Legaten geführt, der nur auf Caesar hört. Die größte Einheit der Armee ist die Kohorte, die aus 480 Mann besteht. Aufgeteilt in 6 Centurien zu je 80 Mann. Diese bestehen aus Contubernia (Zeltgruppen) mit je 8 Soldaten. Jeder Contubernium wird von einem Decanus, das Gegenstück des Offiziers, geleitet. Eine besondere Abteilung, die Frumentarii, sind verantwortlich für Infiltrationen. Die Prätorianer sind eine spezielle Einheit, die dazu dient, um Caesar und gelegentlich auch Legaten zu schützen.right|thumb|250px|Einige Legionäre Die Unerfahrenen Rekruten marschieren an vorderster Front, Decanuse in der Mitte und die Legionärsveteranen am Ende. So können sie die Rekruten "opfern", um ihre Veteranen zu schützen, damit der geschwächte Feind gezwungen wird, den heftigsten Kampf gegen die Veteranen zu bestreiten. Die wichtigsten Kommandanten und zugleich auch die tödlichsten, sind die Centurions und der Legat. Die Fahnenträger (Vexillarius) tragen das Symbol Caesar's auf das Schlachtfeld und wirken als Sammelpunkt für die Legionäre. Außerdem heben sie die Moral der Armee. Die Disziplin der Legionäre ist absolut. Sie gehorchen jedem Befehl und opfern sich bereitwillig. Während dieser disziplinierte Stil der Kriegsführung äußerst effektiv ist, schafft sie aber auch einige Schwächen. Die Soldaten der Legion sind darin geschult, ihre Vorgesetzten in allen Dingen zu gehorchen und nicht für sich selbst zu denken. Dies macht die Legion in plötzlich sich veränderten Kampfsituationen sehr langsam. Werden die Offiziere getötet, zerbricht die Befehlskette und die gesamte Schlagkraft droht zu zerfallen. Die Taktik der Legion besteht oft aus schnellen Nahkampfangriffen. Die Überfälle kommen oft plötzlich und unerwartet, es werden alle getötet und manchmal auch Sklaven genommen. Während Legions Überfälle oft erfolgreich sind, ist ihre Kontrolle im Mojave Ödland, im Vergleich zur RNK, verhältnismäßig klein. Religion 2250 erklärte Caesar, er selbst sei der Sohn des Mars, beauftragt von dem Gott der die ganze Erde erobert und Caesar höchstpersönlich sei die Religion, gefolgt von der Legion. Mitglieder der Legion glauben, um den Weg für Caesar vorzubereiten, hat Mars die Erde mit Feuer gereinigt und es ist des Sohnes Pflicht, das Ödland vor Barbarei und Chaos zu schützen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob noch andere Römische Götter so verehrt werden. Die meisten der Mitglieder der Legion, mit Ausnahme derer die ihm am meisten Vertrauen, sind blind gegenüber den Fakten, das die Legionskultur auf Bücher über das antike Rom basiert. Sie glauben das all die Bräuche, die von Caesar durchgesetzt werden, ihm von Mars selbstdiktiert wurden. Diejenigen, die das Gegenteil behaupten, werden als Gotteslästerer betrachtet. Beziehungen mit der Außenwelt Als ein zielstrebiges, monolitisches Reich, will die Legion die bekannte Welt beherschen und unter einem Banner vereinen. Es scheiterte jedoch im Konflikt mit der RNK am Colorado River im Jahre 2281. Stämme die nicht bedrängt wurden, sind auch offen feindlich gegenüber der Legion, aus Angst, das auch sie opfer des Eroberungsfeldzuges werden. Die Legion diskriminiert offen Supermutanten und Ghule. Die Schwäche der Legion ist ihre Unfähigkeit, echte Verbündete wie die RNK es tut,zufinden. Sie machten sich schnell Feinde und wegen ihres Rufes trieben sie viele neutrale und ängstliche Fraktionen auf die Seite der RNK. Technologie Caesar glaubt felsenfest daran, dass das Vertrauen an die Technologie die Menschen schwächt und hat der Menschheit den ersten Atomkrieg beschert. Als solches ist seine Legion meist eine Low-Tech-Organisation. Ein typischer Legionär trägt eine Nachahmung der Römischen Lorica Hamata oder Lorica Segmentata, in der Regel hergestellt aus Vorkriegs-Sportmonturen, gepanzert mit Metallplatten, inklusive dem Helm, getragen über einer Tunika. Im Kampf benutzen sie entweder einfache Schusswaffen (in der Regel Revolver oder Unterhebelgewehre), Power Fäuste oder Nahkampfwaffen - handgefertigt aus gereinigten Materialien, die antike Römische Kurzschwerter (Gladius) und Wurfspeere (Pilum), nachahmen.right|150px|Ballistische Faust Allerdings ist es falsch, ihre Technologien als primitiv anzusehen. So einfach ihre reguläre Kampfmontur ist, ist die Legion dennoch in der Lage zur Errichtung großer Befestigungsanlagen aus Schrott (z.B. Das Fort) und zur Massenproduktion standartisierter Waffen für seine Lakaien. Sie haben auch Handwerker aus den verschiedensten Bereichen, ebenfalls beherschen sie die Herstellung von Textilien und Steinmetzarbeiten. Legionärs-Schmiede kann man an Ziehschleifmaschinen in verschiedenen Legions-Außenposten sehen. Obwohl kein Legionärsmitglied mit Energiewaffen handtiert, zeigen sie dennoch Interesse am Kauf von den Van [[Datei:149px-LegionCenturionArmor.png|left|Centurion RüstungGraffs]]. Man sieht sie auch nie Powerrüstungen tragen, jedoch verwenden sie Teile davon für ihre Centurion-Rüstungen. Seltsamerweise besitzt die Legion eine riesige Menge an Stealth Boys. Während sie diesen Gegenstand im Spiel nie benutzen, kann man jedoch welche von ihnen erhalten, wenn der Ruf bei der Legion hoch genug ist. Die einzigen erwähnten Einwände gegen Militärtechnologie sind Kampfroboter. Caesar mag den Gedanken nicht, das Roboter und nicht Männer einen Krieg gewinnen. Aus diesem Grund sagt er dem Kurier, er soll House's Sekuriton Armee zerstören, auch wenn sich dem Kurier diese Technologie anbietet, um die RNK zu vernichten. In großen Schlachten verwenden Centurions eher fortschrittliche Waffen, wie Anti-Materiewaffen und Super Hämmer. Die Leibwachen des Kaisers selbst, sind ausgestattet mit Ballistischen Fäusten, um ihre kriegerischen Fähigkeiten zu ergänzen. Gebiet Das Legions-Gebiet ist dafür bekannt, das es dort wesentlich sicherer ist als auf dem Gebiet der RNK. Es gibt wenig - bis fast gar keine Raider Aktivität, so das Karawanen sicher und ohne Angst vor Angriffen haben zu müssen, reisen können. Ihre Wirtschaft soll nur halb so groß sein, wie der der RNK, wahrscheinlich wegen ihrer Zielstrebigkeit zu militärischen Angelegenheiten und ihrem ständigen Zustand der Kriegsführung. Personen und Orte Eine kleine Übersicht, die Personen und Orte zeigt, die mit der Legion verbunden sind. 830px-Nelson.jpg|Nelson 830px-Legion raid camp.jpg|Überfalllager der Legion 799px-Vulpes Inculta.jpg|Vulpes Inculta 797px-LaniusDusk.jpg|Legat Lanius 797px-Decanus Severus.jpg|Decanus Severus 797px-Dead Sea.jpg|Totesmeer 797px-Aurelius of Phoenix.jpg|Aurelius von Phoenix 797px-Alexus.jpg|Alexus 260px-Praetorian.png|Prätorianer 760px-Techatticup mine.jpg|Techatticup Mine 543px-Frumentarii.jpg|Frumentarii 760px-LegatesCamp.jpg|Legaten Camp 760px-Cottonwood Cove.jpg|Cottonwood Cove 830px-Fortification Hill.jpg|Das Fort 797px-Caesar.jpg|Caesar en:Caesar's Legion pl:Legion Cezara ru:Легион Цезаря * Kategorie:Van Buren Fraktionen Kategorie:Sklaverei Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen